


Tsubasa's very Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Mothman_Ass



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Angst, I kinda wish there were more fics about our boy, Might be OOC but i dont care, TW for sh mention, Tsubasa has a bad childhood because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Ass/pseuds/Mothman_Ass
Summary: Hi y'all im back with a vengeance, so basically I wanted to expand on Tsubasa's character because there is so much wasted potential there, and most of these are my headcanons bc i like projecting, it helps me out!! This is short because I really wanted to get this out, but i might make more things longer than this.He's insecure about himself, and has mental issues.  Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this
Relationships: Ootori Tsubasa & Hagane Ryuusei | Hagane Ryo, Ootori Tsubasa & Tategami Kyouya, Ootori Tsubasa & Tendou Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tsubasa's very Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

Tsubasa, as mature and stable as he seemed, really wasn’t all too well. That wasn’t always evident, especially to a stranger, but little quirks and habits he developed over the years give some clues. He, of course, doesn’t like it when anyone notices these, and thinks about it in the dead of night to early morning if they do. 

The first person to see anything was his boss, Ryo. 

Tsubasa was sitting at his desk, when Ryo came in and dropped a tall, heavy stack of papers onto the desk. “Hey, can you help-” Ryo looked at Tsubasa from over the stack, concern quickly overtaking his face. The teen was clenching his fists and staring wide-eyed at the stack of papers, and Ryo could see small tears forming in the corners of Tsubasa’s eyes. 

“Uh-” Ryo began cautiously. Tsubasa’s head snapped up to him, a wild look in his eyes. He looked back at the papers separating them. 

“You need help? Yes, of course, director,” Tsubasa said calmly, despite not looking like it, and took a paper from the stack and started to read.

The corner of Ryo’s mouth turned down; he was still a bit worried. Maybe he was distracted and his sudden appearance startled Tsubasa? What could he have been thinking about then? Ryo gave a sigh and turned to walk out of the room, hoping that whatever troubled his best agent wouldn’t stick around.

The second person to notice was his abnormally hyperactive friend, Yu. 

Yu had begged Tsubasa to battle him, or buy him some candy. “I’m giving you an ultimatum! Now, choose!”

“I don’t have to choose either of those. Go battle someone else.” Tsubasa brushed him off with a wave of his hand. He nervously looked around, and Yu, ever curious, asked about it. 

“Why are you so shifty? You look suspicious, y'know. Hiding something?” Yu was purposely being louder than usual when he asked this, and a smug grin was plastered on the boy’s face as he rocked on his heels.

“Be quiet, they’re gonna hear you…” Tsubasa whispered, but he didn’t seem to be whispering to Yu. He kept looking around and started to rub his arms. There was a … weird… look in his eyes. It was a bit unnerving to Yu.

“Wha? Who?” Yu stood still now, tilting his head at the other’s random worry. “Tsubasa, what are you talking about?” He asked again when he realized the other was just mumbling to himself.

Tsubasa did a double-take at him, blinked rapidly, and let out a large sigh. He seemed more relaxed now, but tired. “It’s nothing, don’t worry your little head about it.” Tsubasa opened a window. “I need some fresh air,” he said.

“Hey! Are you calling me stupid? My head isn’t little!” Yu focused on that part of the sentence, since whatever Tsubasa was worrying about stressed him that much. It was probably not best to ask about it, no matter how much he wants to go against whatever Tsubasa says. Maybe next time, he’ll just take Tsubasa’s wallet and get the candy himself. 

Hikaru, one of his closer friends, noticed too. 

The beach was open that day, and they needed help building their self-esteem when it came to their bodies. Hikaru was putting on sunscreen, and turned to Tsubasa to ask for help with her back. She saw that he had a far away look in his eyes, he was staring at the ground, and she called his name. “Tsubasa?”

“Yeah?” Good, he was responding.

“Can you help me with the sunscreen?”

“Are they that visible? Should I have just worn a shirt or something?” His tone had become flat and Hikaru didn’t want to be right in her assumptions on what he was talking about.

“No, they’re not,” she answered, not really knowing what she was answering, “but a massive sunburn will be if I don’t put sunscreen on my back!” Hikaru made a joke, and got a small giggle from her friend. Good, good. “Now, can you help me with this?”

“Yeah, yeah… ok,” Tsubasa turned towards her, that look still in his eyes, but now he had a distraction from himself. As he made circular motions with the sunscreen on Hikaru’s back, he thought to himself, next time, he’s wearing a shirt.

Then Kyoya, who probably got the worst reaction out of him.

Tsubasa had been working his ass off lately, and- get this- Kyoya managed to convince him to take a break. Something about battling him later, Tsubasa couldn’t remember. He was on the rooftop of some random abandoned warehouse, waiting for Kyoya. Eagle was nearby, he could hear the cries. He was fine, it was a nice day outside, the sun was shining brightly and the skies were clear.

He heard footsteps. “Why did you want to meet me here again? We’re not exactly friends, you know,” Tsubasa turned to see Kyoya walking to him, a fiery look in his eyes. Tsubasa inwardly rolled his eyes, he didn’t want to deal with the other’s attitude, not today.  
“You’re a stronger blader than the other’s, and I want a real challenge. Everyone else is too easy to beat, and I don’t wanna waste my time on them. Battle me.” Kyoya demanded confidently and started to take his bey out. It shone brilliantly in the sunlight

“What? No, I took the day off for this? For you to feed your already-humongous ego?” Tsubasa can’t believe this- actually, no, he can! He can, and he’s angry that he let himself get pulled into this. He should’ve just went to work today and Kyoya could have found someone else to battle him. “Go find someone else’s time to waste!” He started to walk towards the stairs that led down, the sun suddenly being too hot to bear. 

Kyoya grabbed his arm and yanked Tsubasa back to him. 

Tsubasa stomped on Kyoya’s foot and punched him in the gut.

“What the hell!” Kyoya shouted, holding his stomach. He had let go of Tsubasa, who was running towards the stairs. “What the hell was that! Stop running!” Kyoya started to run after him, ignoring the pain he was in. He could hear the other yelp and saw him cover his mouth, but speeding up.

“Sorry!” Came the muffled yell from Tsubasa as he sped down the stairs. “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Tsubasa mumbled to himself. Why was he still running? Where was he running to? 

Maybe just away from here, away from Kyoya.

Tsubasa avoided him for a week after that.

Tsubasa stands in front of his bathroom mirror as he does most nights, picking apart every detail on his face. He just got out of the shower, and has just a towel wrapped around his waist. He started with his face: golden eyes, bags under them, a scar on the bridge of his nose, slight freckles on his nose and cheeks. His hand made its way to the drawer, but stopped and rested on the knob. 

“No, don’t. I’m doing good.” Tsubasa said out loud. He took a quick glance at his torso and arms in the mirror and grimaced. “I’m doing good.” He repeated. 

It would be so easy.

It’s right there.

“And it’s going to stay right there until I throw it out,” Tsubasa said. Maybe he should get a lock for that drawer. He turned the light off and left the bathroom to get ready for bed. As he put on a comfortable shirt and pants, his thoughts were racing no matter what he did to stop them. About how too many people have seen him react negatively to certain things. His boss, of all people, saw him do that. Would he get penalized? Maybe even fired? The kid, Yu, had also seen him stuck in a flashback, and even if he didn't have to worry about Yu telling Doji about it anymore, the thought still stayed with him. It was more that Yu even saw him like that really bothering him.

He went through his routine of locking every window and the front door. The sound of the click of a lock always put him at ease, even just a little bit. He went to his room when he was done and set his alarm for work. As much as he loved his job, Tsubasa was excited for the day he was given off. Maybe he could apologize better to Kyoya that day. Buy Yu the candy he wanted, too. Maybe he should stay up a little later to catch a TV show that could put him to sleep.

… 

He has work in the morning, he shouldn’t be worrying about this. Closing the curtains, Tsubasa crawled into his bed and got under the thick covers. While it wasn’t restful, sleep eventually came.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this, any and all feedback is welcomed! I am just a newbie who doesn't really write too much, so Thanks for reading !!


End file.
